


The Next Best Thing

by thinkinghardhardlythinking



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29114994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinkinghardhardlythinking/pseuds/thinkinghardhardlythinking
Summary: Y/N can’t bear to risk her friendship with the Winchester’s, but being held captive by the Leviathan versions of her best friends presents the opportunity for the next best thing to a night of no holds barred fun with Sam and Dean. Super smutty threesome fun (No wincest)Extremely graphic smut, Very strongly 18+/NSFW and Canon Divergence as we are just pretending that whole Amy Pond fiasco never happened.
Relationships: Leviathan Impersonating Dean/Leviathan Impersonating Sam (Supernatural: Slash Fiction), Leviathan Impersonating Dean/Leviathan Impersonating Sam (Supernatural: Slash Fiction)/Other(s), Leviathan!Dean x Reader x Leviathan!Sam, Leviathans/Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	The Next Best Thing

You stared at him from the chair you were tied to as he paced across the room, pulling back the motel curtain to look out across the parking lot. It was a DNA thing, you knew that but still…it was jarring just how much he looked like him, sounded like him, moved like him. The exactness of it was beyond unsettling. He let the curtain fall back and turned around, smirking at you.

“How you doin’ over there, sweetheart?” He asked, in the familiar, gruff voice you knew so well.

“Peachy.” You deadpanned back, your utter contempt written all over your face. “So…you gonna eat me…or what?”

He walked over to you and ran his hand slowly across your face as you turned your head pointlessly to try and avoid his grazing touch.

“Oh, now I’d like nothin’ more…but the boss says we gotta keep you alive. Leverage or some shit. Apparently those boys care about you and you could come in useful…you care about them too…I could tell when I was you back then…battin’ my lashes at the desk clerk to get an extra key because…” He inclined his head to blink exaggeratedly at you while he pouted in what you could only presume was his impression of you, “…’I seem to have mislaid mine’…”

You felt your lip pull itself into a sneer, relieved when he removed his hand from your face and walked away, leaning back against the wall as he kept his eyes on you.

“…though I gotta say…I don’t get it. This guy,” He said, pointing to himself, squarely in the chest, “…he’s got more issues than the back order office of ‘National Geographic’, all full of self loathing and cheesy puns and just…bad, bad taste in music and the things that pass for funny in this second rate action hero wannabe’s head…” He lifted his eyebrow as his features registered his distaste and he shook his head. “…I mean, how you spend time around him out of choice, how you don’t just stab him right in the eye…?” He looked at you as if he genuinely did not understand. “…and the other one’s worse…from what I hear, he’s full on cuckoo for cocoa puffs!” He let out a low whistle as he used his finger to draw circles by his temple, as was the universal gesture for ‘crazy’. “I just don’t get it.”

“Yeah…well, you don’t need to. All you need to know is that soon enough they’ll find you and then they’ll kill you…and hopefully…it’ll hurt.” You said, smiling at him widely as if the idea of it was all that was keeping you going, and to be fair, it kind of was.

“Yeah? We’ll see about that. Right now I can’t imagine they’ll be able to leave whatever backwards slum they’re hidin’ out in without someone callin’ the cops to tell ‘em they saw those two bank robbers from the TV…and anyway, how exactly? Guns don’t work on us…because we are stronger than humans, better…face it, darlin’…we are top of the food chain now…”

“For a superior species…you sure do like the sound of your own voice…” 

“From what I recall from being in that head of yours…I’m not the only one who likes the sound of this voice…” He said.

The door opened and the other one, the one who looked like Sam, terrifyingly and convincingly, exactly like Sam, walked in. He ignored you and spoke instead to ‘Dean’.

“Edgar says we gotta stay here and babysit her. That it’s what Dick wants. That if anything happens to her, there’ll be a bibbing.” He let out a frustrated sigh as he put his arms up momentarily in frustration before letting them fall to his side again, letting out a sigh as he shook his head. “I fuckin’ hate this guy.” He turned to face you. “You? How are you friends with him?”

“That’s exactly what I was just asking her?!” ‘Dean’ said, as if he was baffled and pleased to be finally speaking with someone else who saw sense as he did.

“The both of them are…the worst. And yet you live with them and work with them and care about them…you ‘love’ them…” He pulled a face of disgust as he said the word ‘love’ looking truly appalled. “…and…it’s not just that you want to fuck ‘em…although even that I don’t get-”

“What? No I don’t.”

He instantaneously flashed Sam’s bitch face at you and it was disconcerting seeing it on the Leviathan replica’s face.

“Oh please…I’ve been you. I know.”

“You’ve both been me? Why? That’s….that’s….incredibly intrusive.”

“Yeah…you’re right…we’re sorry…” ‘Dean’ said, his voice steeped heavily in sarcasm as he shook his head at ‘Sam’, before continuing on in a monotone voice to underscore the ridiculousness of your comment.“…how could we have not used our time between all the robberies and murder and chowing down on sweet human flesh to be more respectful of your ‘boundaries’?”

“This.” ‘Sam’ said, pointing to his own face. “…is all over the evening news…I can’t just wear it out all across town. I only wore it now in case someone here had just seen ‘you’ and started asking questions. Honestly…you humans…” He pinched the bridge of his nose as he took a deep breath, his eyes shut in exasperation as ‘Dean’ looked on at him with sympathy.

“It’s OK, buddy.” He said, in solidarity. “It’s all a lot to deal with…I get it.”

“No….you don’t…this one…he’s just…it’s all Lucifer and ‘Demon Blood’ and endless boring worrying and soul searching…and he’s so..lumbering and tall…like Sasquatch…seriously…” He turned to face you again, his face creased in consternation, “…this guy does it for you?”

“No!”

He rolled his eyes at your futile attempt to save face when he knew exactly how you felt. “You can lie to yourself and to them all you want…I’ve been in your head…” A slow, smirking smile spread across his face. “You know…he thinks the same thing about you too?”

“What? No he doesn’t!”

‘Dean’ stepped forward, away from the wall. “This one too.” He said smiling, wolfishly. “He remembers a time, in that guy Bobby’s kitchen, when you bent over to take a pie you made him out of the oven. You were wearing this little summer dress, real short, and it rode up a little. He wanted to walk over to you and lift it up. Run his hands all over your tight little ass. See what kind of panties you had on, he hoped they were the pink ones he’d seen when you were carrying your laundry to your room the day before, he wanted to put his hand between your legs and rub against the soft, satin of them until you soaked right through the fabric, to push them to the side before stuffing his fingers into you, fuck you with these fingers,” He lifted two fingers of his right hand at you, staring you down with his daring, green eyes. “..until you begged for his cock. He could practically hear you crying out his name. Kept imagining what he thought your voice would sound like as you pleaded for him to bend you over and fuck you, hard and dirty, over the counter top. He got so hard he had to lock himself in the bathroom to jerk off.” He looked down at you appraisingly as he bit down on his lower lip.

“This one’s no better. He went in to have a shower after you one time in a motel room and it still smelled like you in there, like the shower wash you use. He jerked it in the shower, imagining the smell of you as he’d fuck your pussy with his tongue, lapping up your slick, tasting you as you came all over his mouth, all over his face before he’d stretch you out with his big, hard dick, imagining the way your pussy would choke him when you came on his cock, screaming for him to fuck you even harder. He knew you were just on the other side of the wall, trying to get to sleep, in just a big old T shirt and a pair of panties, no idea the way he wanted to pull your hair to bend you back while he pounded into you, telling you to be a good girl for him and ‘take it deep, take it hard’…he knew and it just made him even harder…He thinks about you all the time.”

“This one too. Can’t keep from thinkin’ ‘bout what you’d feel like with those pretty little lips wrapped around his dick…whether you’d let him come in your mouth or if you’d pull back, and he’d get to come all over your face…or your tits…he’s a big fan of your tits.”

“What? No. That’s…it’s not like that, we’re friends. You’re just saying all that to try and fuck with my head…and it’s not working.” The way the words came out, even you could hear how unconvincing you sounded.

‘Sam’ turned to ‘Dean’. “I just don’t get them…it’s like they have a perfectly normal urge to fuck each other and they just make it so unnecessarily complicated by thinking about ‘feelings’ and ‘ruining the friendship’…it’s so simple…you have an itch, you scratch it…but no, not them…they take the simplest of biological impulses and complicate it…this…this is why I can’t stand them.”

“It’s why they deserve nothing but to be herded up like cattle and made into snacks…” said ‘Dean’ shaking his head in exasperation, “…although of course, they are worse than cattle, cattle can at least fuck without the drama…at least they can just do what nature wants them to do…but people…” He looked as if he was at a loss for words. “…well, I just cannot wait to subjugate all of your kind.”

‘Sam’ lifted a finger at ‘Dean’ as if asking him to ‘hold on, a minute’. “You know, we are all stuck here together…time to kill until Edgar calls…I don’t get it but since we’ve been talking this guy’s body has started to get…excited about her…”

Your eyes drifted towards his crotch, tantalisingly at eye level, and noticed the straining and sizable bulge in his jeans.

“Yeah…this one too.” ‘Dean’ said, resignedly.

“…we could have a little fun.”

Your eyes raised themselves to his, the questioning look in the hazel eyes you knew so well, as his lips parted a little as he took you in.

‘Dean’ tilted his head as he pouted, one eyebrow quirking itself upwards as he weighed the proposal up in his mind.

“Well…I’ve heard worse ideas. What do you say, sweetheart?” He asked and you were relieved that he asked, aware as you were that you were currently tied to your chair in a room with two strong Leviathan psycho’s who could easily over power you if they wanted. 

‘Sam’ huffed out a laugh. “Relax. It’d only be fun if you actually wanted to play.” He said, reading your mind. “But don’t you? Really?” 

He crouched down, next to your chair to look in your eyes. “That fretful little head of yours won’t have to worry about if it’ll be awkward tomorrow or if it’ll change how they see you…because no one ever has to know…We know exactly what you want. How you want it….for example…I know how you want him to touch you…that you have a thing for these big, manly hands of his…that you want him to be gentle…tender…to stroke and caress you…until you don’t…until you want him to hold you down, to treat you a little rougher…to not be able to hold himself back from throwing you around…just a little. I know the way you’ve wondered about his cock…and I mean, on that front at least, I’ve gotta hand it to the guy…it’s big, and thick…it’s exactly what you hoped it’d be like…” He leaned in towards you, his hand gently trailing over the skin where your neck met your shoulder as he pushed your hair back and leaned into whisper “He’d never share you with his brother…he’d never let you have both of them at once…he doesn’t even have the stones to tell you how much he wants you…but me…I could do all the things he wants to do to you…all the things you want him to do…all the dirty secret fantasies that would otherwise never come true.”

‘Dean’ took a step closer to you as ‘Sam’ leaned back into his crouch. “And don’t forget…we kind of  **are** them…we’d feel like they feel, say what they’d say…the both of us together…with you…just like that dream you had that time…remember?”

Now it was his time to lean forward, resting just in front of your face. You watched as the cocky, arrogant look of this ‘Dean’ changed before your eyes to the more relaxed, easy, still full of swagger but also full of playful charm, look of other, actual Dean. It was the slightest of changes but, man, was it realistic. It was as if he was really there. He looked down at you to fully take you in, his full lashes on display, fanned out along his lowered eyelids, before he slowly ran his gaze up your body, a daring, flirty smirk on his face.

“Y/N…” He said, exactly the way Dean said it when he’d had too much whiskey and was flirting with you, forgetting that he shouldn’t. His relaxed smile pushed the skin by his eyes to crinkle up adorably just like the real Dean’s often did, as his emerald eyes twinkled with their mischievous glint. “…you don’t know how long I’ve wanted you…all this time…I told myself that you’re like family now, that it’s been too long, that I shouldn’t think about you the way I do…but…” He let out a sigh of frustrated longing, “…sometimes when we’re drinkin’ in some bar, when I’ve been fighting with myself not to look too hard at that sexy little ass of yours when you’re lining up your shot at the pool table, when we’ve made our way through most of the bottle of whiskey…I wish I’d done what I wanted to do the very first time I saw you…I wish instead of lettin’ Sammy talk me outta it, I’d told you right then and there that you are the sexiest, most beautiful woman I had ever seen and that I’d have kissed you hard, right up against that jukebox at that dive bar full of hunters, just like I wanted to and taken you out to the car park and laid you down in the back seat of my Baby…just like I knew…and I did know…that you wanted me to…wanted me to grind into you slow against the leather while you ran your nails down my back, while I told you how good your wet, warm, pussy felt all tight around my cock…letting you get on top of me, letting you use my dick anyway you wanted, anyway that made you feel good, while you rubbed your clit, feeling it fill you up, while you came on me again and again…steaming up the windows until I was sure there was no around, then taking you out and setting you on the hood so you could feel the cold air on your naked skin, the cold metal under your ass, while I pulled your legs apart and held you open as I fucked you, finding just the right angle so every time I pushed myself into you it made you feel better and better, givin’ it to you raw and wild just like you like it…not quite getting fast enough until I heard you beg…but then…”

You swallowed thickly as his smirk deepened.

“It’s your call…I know what you want. We both do.” He said, standing up and shrugging casually. “It’s up to you whether you’ll let yourself have it.”

You hated the way your body was reacting, hated the way their words were making you want what you knew you shouldn’t. They were just…so, so convincing as Sam and Dean. And they made such a compelling argument. There was no way you’d actually ever risk what you had with either one of them, let alone the both of them…and you had wanted them for so long…but…still, these guys, they were abominations. Black blooded, people eating, sons of bitches. You had to remember that. Even if…they looked so much like the boys. Even if the feeling that had started to throb between your legs as they spoke wanted something very different and wanted it badly enough for it to so easily cloud your judgement. The smart play, you thought, would be to let them think you wanted this. Let them untie you and get distracted and then you could at some point…do something…make a run for it, try and get to a phone, maybe call Bobby…yeah, that was the smart play.

“OK.” You said, smiling up at the both of them through your lashes. “We’re stuck here anyway. It’s not like I haven’t thought about it. I guess this is the closest I’ll ever get. Why not get our Penthouse letter on?”

“OK…” ‘Sam’ said, a daring, provocative smirk on his lips which you found annoyingly sexier than you wanted to. “Well, why don’t you guys start…and I’ll just wait here by the door for a little while, just until it seems like you’re really into it…just in case you get a sudden urge to, I don’t know…try and make a quick getaway…?” He pulled a chair out, placing it in front of the door, and settled into it. “Don’t worry though…I’ll be watching.” He said, “And I’ll be right with you, soon enough.”

You looked at ‘Dean’, lop sided adorable stolen smile on his face as he winked at you. He took a flick knife out of his pocket and bent to cut at the length of rope that bound you. Then he stood, extending his hand to help you up. Then he lifted it to trail softly across your jaw, settling to cup the side of your face, raising the other to settle gently against your neck as he stepped into you.

“This is how you wanted me to kiss you, isn’t it? The first time at least. Like you saw me kiss that girl when we were working the Trickster case and you felt jealous even though you didn’t want to be?” He paused, his eyes scanning your face softly, just as you’d watched Dean do, before leaning in and pushing his soft, full lips against yours as his hand swept up into your hair. You felt his lips part against yours as his tongue slowly found its way to yours, gliding skillfully against it. God, he was a really good kisser. Of course, he was, he was being Dean, with all his knowledge and memories. You tried to remember that he wasn’t really Dean, tried to remember the plan…but it was difficult to stay focused as he kissed you like this.

He pulled his lips from yours and lowered his hands to settle either side of your waist. He leaned in again to kiss the side of your neck, just how you liked, just where you liked. You felt his lips and his tongue against your skin, before he bit, gently but not too gently. He lifted his mouth to your ear.

“And didn’t you want to hear my voice? Low and deep…just like this. Telling you how beautiful I think you are? How sexy? Mmmm…” He groaned out a low, moan against the shell of your ear, before grazing your ear lobe with his teeth. “…how hard you make me?” He rolled his hips into you so you could feel how hard he was getting for yourself.

“Don’t worry, baby. I know what you want…and I know just how to give it to you.” He said, as he kissed you again, harder this time. It wasn’t a decision to kiss him back, to let your body relax into him as he ran his hands down your sides to under your ass and picked you up, your legs wrapping themselves around him as he carried you forwards and threw you onto the bed…it just sort of happened.

He pulled your t shirt up, breaking the kiss as he pulled it over your head, kissing your neck and trailing downwards to kiss and nibble against the swell of your breasts over the cups of your bra.

You should focus, this wasn’t the plan. What was the plan again? There definitely was one. You weren’t really going to do this were you? Oh God…his hand undid the button then the zip of your jeans…

He let out a little groan of want as he saw your underwear, the pink satin exposed where your jeans spread out open.

He looked at you, a playful grin under his eyes that seemed clouded by want. “Oh honey, these are my favourite…the one’s I always imagine you wearing…the ones I want to rip right off you…”

“You’re not him…” You said, more trying to remind yourself than anything else.

“Aren’t I? For all intents and purposes? Right now I’m him in every way that matters….I kiss like him,” He said, leaning up to kiss you hard and with passion, before breaking away, leaving you breathless. “These fingers are his…” He said, laying them on your stomach and slowly trailing them over your skin to push behind you and unhook your bra before pulling it off you, using his hand to grab one breast, massaging with his hand before rolling his fingers against your nipple, pinching slightly, and then bringing his mouth down on the other, sucking hungrily against your breast as your felt your body traitorously arching itself into him.

Then he pushed his hand down, grazing over the skin of your stomach and then under the elastic of your underwear, making his way to your clit.

“This mouth is his…and it can say all the things he’s thought about sayin’, all the things he’s too chicken shit to say out loud to you…but he thinks them…” He was stroking slowly, tantalisingly against your clit as he pulled his face slightly away from yours so you could look at him, really look. He looked exactly like him, the way he eyes searched yours, the muscle flex of his clenched jaw as he breaths came hard, like it was taking everything in him to not just drag your clothes off you and fuck into you right there and then, it was the exact look you’d imagined when you were alone and thinking of him.

He pushed his fingers down a little, to your entrance, letting out a low hum of satisfaction when he found how wet you were, despite yourself.

“Always wanted to feel what your pussy felt like, soft and all wet for me…God, Y/N…the thought of it bein’ me who got you all soaked like this…” He said, ‘being Dean’. His green eyes, locked on yours before he closed them down for a moment, as if lost in the feeling of your slick against his fingers, letting out a deep breath that carried a low rumble of desire with it, before he opened his eyes again, looking at your lips and then up to your eyes. His fingers spread your wetness up and down your slit, slowly. You could feel your body start to respond, start to move against him as he spoke.

You tried to remember it wasn’t really him but…he was so convincing.

“Sometimes, on long drives, when you’re the one on the passenger seat next to me…when you fall asleep and I’m just driving along for hours…I think about this. It started once when I looked at you, I didn’t mean to, just sorta happened…your legs were apart against the leather, under the thin fabric of your skirt…I wanted so badly to reach over and touch you like this…feel how wet I could make you…wanted to get you drippin’ for me, baby…wanted to hear your breathing get fast…just like it is now…wanted to know I was makin’ you feel good…so good…kept wonderin’ what you’d feel like when I did this…” He pushed two fingers into you and you couldn’t help but let out a moan. He growled against your lips as he kissed you. “Fuck…you’re so soft and wet, feel so good..” His voice was even deeper than usual, sounding a little broken as he spoke quietly with his eyes shut as he took in the feel of you. “…God, this’d feel so good around my dick…you’re so…fuckin’ tight…”

You let your head fall back against the mattress, feeling how he shifted the heel of his hand to rub against your clit as he pushed his fingers in and out of you, hearing the sound of them moving against the wetness. It felt good. Really, really good. He was getting faster as he stroked you from the inside, pushing gently as he explored, searching for the soft patch of sensitive nerves he knew would make the feeling even better. You moaned out louder.

“ **There** it is…” He said in his gravelly voice, as he leaned forward to talk against your ear. “You know, this’d be a whole lot easier if you were naked…been wantin’ to see you naked and spread open for me all these years…but I want you to ask…want you to beg…”

He kept pushing, kept stroking. Fuck, he was good with his hands. You opened your eyes and saw ‘Sam’ watching from the chair, his eyes locked on you. He had undone his jeans and had his hand down his pants, stroking himself as he watched. You shifted your gaze to ‘Dean’…biting down on his lower lip under eyes hooded with lust as his hand built up speed.

“Do it. Please. I’m begging, alright…just…you feel really, really good right now…” You lifted your head to kiss him, his tongue hungrily pushing against yours as you did. “Please…please…” you muttered desperately into his kiss.

He lifted his head, “Sammy!” He said, exactly like you’d heard the real Dean do hundreds of times before. 

“Dean?” ‘Sam’ replied. He knew exactly what he was doing, saying it exactly as the real Sam would. Fuck, what were they doing to you?

“Wanna help me out here? Kinda got my hands full.”

“Sure.” He said, getting up and pushing his jeans down before kicking them off, before pulling his t shirt off over his head. He was just in his boxer briefs now, the outline of his thick, long, hard on clear as it tented the fabric. He came over to the bed and leaned over, his thick fingers gripping the top of your jeans as he pulled them off you. “Panties too?” He asked.

“Fuck…I was gonna rip ‘em off…” ‘Dean’ said, not easing up with his hand.

The sides of ‘Sam’s lips turned down into what you always teased him about being his ‘sturgeon face’ before he shrugged and reached down and with his large, powerful fingers tore the pink satin off you. He pulled, not painfully but not exactly gently either, your legs apart, his eyes boring into you as they settled on your spread pussy and ‘Dean’s hand, his fingers working in and out of you.

“Oh God…” You moaned, feeling how close you were getting.

‘Sam’ settled on the bed next to you, leaning in to kiss your mouth with the pink, firm lips you’d thought about kissing so many times before, his tongue fucking into your mouth as his big, strong hand grabbed at your breast. Then they were both kissing you, their mouths against opposite corners of your lips, the onslaught of attention from the both of them feeling blissfully overwhelming.

You heard yourself making needy, wanton moans as your back arched.

“That’s it baby, let go. Let yourself come on my fingers…wanna feel you let go for me…” ‘Dean’ said, you saw the look in his eyes, the heated thrill in his pride and excitement of knowing  **he** was making you feel this good, that  **he** was pushing you over that edge. ‘Sam’ trailed his kiss down to your neck, his hand still kneading your breast in its firm grasp, as ‘Dean’ ducked his head down too, both of them now kissing you against the opposing sides of the column of your neck, pushing hard bruising kisses against your skin.

“There’s no one in the room next door, you can be as loud as you want…be loud…I’m gonna be…” ‘Sam’ whispered against your ear as you let out a desperate wail, feeling yourself shaking as the powerful orgasm that had been building tore through you. “Mmmm, yeah…that’s it….good girl…let yourself go…” He said, rolling his hard cock, still in his boxers against your hip as your body bucked upwards and you felt wave after wave of the delicious feeling wash over you as ‘Dean’s fingers worked you through it.

You were still struggling for breath, still trying to come down from your high, when he pulled them from you, licking the taste of you from his fingers as he let out a satisfied ‘Mmmm’ of satisfaction.

You lay between the both of them, feeling the delicious aftershocks across your skin as they trailed their hands and mouths over you. It was hard to keep track of who was where as you felt yourself getting lost in the sensations. ‘Dean’ pulled away from you briefly, to rid himself of his clothes, before picking up exactly where he’d left off, the three of you kissing and touching as your bodies ground against each other in a seething, heated, pulsing tangle of limbs and skin.

“So…this guy…sorry, **I** …” started ‘Sam’ as his hot, hungry mouth spoke against your kiss. “…love going down on women, love eating pussy…spent a lot of time thinking about yours…kissing against your wet, soft cunt, lapping up your slick as it leaks from you…would you like that, baby? If I taste you? Do it exactly like I’ve been thinking about all these years?”

There’d been a plan…hadn’t there? Fuck, what had it been? Oh God…you wanted his mouth so bad…

“Yeah…” You breathed out. “Yes.”

“Yeah?” He asked, teasingly as you felt his smile against your lips.

“Yes.” You echoed back, insistently. “God, yes…please.”

“Well…alright…since you asked so nice and all.” He said. 

You felt ‘Dean’ biting down on the crook of your neck as ‘Sam’ made his way down your body, trailing wet, hot, open mouthed kisses as he went. He pushed your legs apart and settled between them, his hazel eyes looking lust blown as he stared at your pussy, shoving his hand into his pants to fist himself a few times along his length before he bent forward. He let out a moan as he pushed his tongue into you, pushed it as deep as he could before he withdrew and licked a stripe up between your folds, his tongue wet, thick and flat against you. 

“Fuck, Baby Girl…you taste even better than I imagined…” He said, his voice low and deep, sounding so much like the Sam of your fantasies that you whimpered a little. “Just lie back…lemme fuck you with my mouth…let me fucking worship this sweet, gorgeous cunt with my tongue…”

“Oh God…” You moaned as he placed his hands on your inner thighs, pushing against them and easing himself into place, holding them apart with his big, broad shoulders before he licked that stripe against you again once more before he let himself go. You hadn’t been prepared for the eager, fevered hunger of his mouth as he lapped and kissed against your clit, his face contorted in his own pleasure as he let out wrecked, unrestrained groans of enjoyment loudly. He made it so wet, as he sloppily used his mouth like a man possessed. You looked down and saw his brow creased in needy desperation as his head dipped to fuck you with his tongue once more before he lifted it to focus on your clit again, opening his eyes to lock his gaze with yours as he sucked gently, giving you a hungry, daring, look before closing them down again. He kept moaning and humming, he was so loud and it was so fucking hot. He alternated between kisses and licks, sucks and frenzied lapping before you felt him pushing a finger, and then two fingers into you.

“Fuck. You’re so tight…so fucking tight…” He said, his voice sounding almost reverential as he spoke against the skin of your folds before continuing with his moaning. He sounded like he was lost in how much he loved what he was doing, how much it excited him, how turned on he was. The fact that they had been ‘you’ before had obviously given them a certain amount of insider information because he found the place inside you too, rubbing against it as he fucked you with his fingers.

“Fuck!” You shouted, feeling as if you would go out of your mind at any moment. It all felt so good but there was a lot of it, the ‘feeling’. And it was everywhere as the whole time, ‘Sam’ had been using his mouth on you, ‘Dean’ had been running his hands over you as he sucked and bit your nipples. When had you wrapped your hand so tightly around his dick and started to push and pull against the length of it? He was thick, deliciously thick, long too. You felt him leaking against your hand as you started to work it against him now with more conscious intention. He groaned, his hips rolling as he pushed himself into your grip.

“Oh yeah…fuck, yeah…” He growled, his face tensing in response.

You other hand tangled itself in ‘Sam’s thick, soft hair, your nails gently scraping against his scalp as you pulled slightly. The constant roll of his wanting, desperate groans rising a little in response. 

They were so hot, both of them. This was…so fucking hot. 

You felt Sam’s hand, the one not moving inside of you with it’s long, strong fingers, slide under your ass to the small of your back and push you further along the mattress. He lifted his head from you slightly.

“Why don’t you sit on this pretty face for me? Rub yourself all over my mouth while you fuck my tongue and my fingers? Just like you always wanted…” He said, guiding you to move with him as he rolled back onto the bed. He removed his fingers to push into you with his tongue, making it tense as it fucked into you, moaning as he felt your juices dripping over it, as you writhed against his face. You looked down, watching his eyes shut as he lost himself in your taste, his strong arms wrapping against your hips, pulling you closer onto him as you moved rhythmically, moaning at how good he felt before he pushed his head back to return lapping hungrily at your clit, pushing his fingers back into you to fuck themselves against the sensitive spot inside you.

‘Dean’ got up, standing by the side of the bed as he ran his fist over his thick, heavy cock, his eyes drinking in the sight of you. You locked eyes with him, noticing how his muscular chest heaved with his deep, wanting breaths, his tattoo rising with each laboured inhale.

“Look at you…” He said as if you were really something special to behold, his voice lacking the teasing, arrogant tone it had been full of before. He noticed your eyes as they drifted downwards to where his fist moved along his cock. “You can taste…if you want…”

You bent forward, hearing the loud groan that came from him as you licked the bead of moisture from his leaking tip and sank your mouth onto him. 

The heft of him, the softness of his skin against your lips and the heavy hardness of his cock, the way his hand settled against the back of your head, stroking almost tenderly as ‘Sam’ continued his frenzied assault on your pussy. It was almost too good. Almost. You could feel yourself tensing as the pressure inside of you built, feel yourself about to come again. Hard.

“Fuck, sweetheart…you look so good…swallowing my dick down so hungry and needy, like you can’t get enough…” He moaned, your mouth moving up and down him, sloppy with saliva as you licked against him in your mouth. “Baby, you gonna come with my cock in your mouth, in between those pretty lips? Always knew you’d be good with your mouth. Always knew you’d feel so good with your lips wrapped around me…oh, fuck…you gonna scream around my cock when you come all over my brother’s face?”

‘He’s not your brother.’ You heard a voice say somewhere deep in the back of your head though really, you were further from caring than you wanted to admit, even to yourself. You were rubbing yourself all over ‘Sam’s face, feeling his searching tongue, his hungry lips, the licks and sucks and his dextrous, nimble, gifted fingers that filled you up so well.

This time, it hit you like a freight train when you came, hard and obliterating as your whole body spasmed, your scream muffled by ‘Dean’s cock as ‘Sam’ wrapped an arm around your middle pulling you into his still frantic tonguing and kissing, keeping your body in place as it tried to convulse as the feeling ripped ferociously through you. You kept your lips wrapped around him, your pace slowing as you momentarily lost your focus but he pushed himself into your mouth, hips pistoning so as not to lose rhythm. ‘Sam’ kept his fingers fucking into you while your body shook wildly, only pulling them from you to replace them with his tongue, moaning wildly between your legs, muffled slightly by your cunt as he drank you down, groaning with satisfaction at the taste..

There was no time to relax as ‘Dean’ continued to pump himself into your mouth, getting faster, letting out deep guttural grunts as he built towards his own release. 

“Fuck…Y/N…fuck, baby…” ‘Dean’ grunted out.

You felt ‘Sam’ let go of you, twisting his way out from under you, bending to lay kisses against your bent lower back and ass as he stroked his big hands over huge swathes of your naked, prone body, knowing as he did how sensitive your skin felt after you came hard like that.

“Mmm…I could feel you crushing my fingers…” You heard ‘Sam’ say as he stroked. “Can’t wait to feel that around my cock.”

And then he wasn’t there anymore, leaving you to focus on the sound, sight, and feel of ‘Dean’ so close, on the verge of coming as you picked up the sucking, licking, motion with renewed vigour.

He groaned, loudly. “Oh, fuck…Y/N…I’m gonna come…gonna come in that beautiful mouth…” His voice wrecked as his body spasmed with the force of his orgasm, grunting like an animal as he came in your mouth, his hips stuttering before eventually they stilled.

“Fuckkkk…” He breathed out, his head thrown back and eyes closed. You pulled your mouth off him, taking in the sight of him, so gorgeous, sweat slicked and panting in front of you. He bent forward to come closer to your face.

“That was…You are…” He shook his head, looking genuinely lost for words. “Mmmmm mmmm” He said eventually, a sound of delighted satisfaction filling in for the lack of suitable words.

He kissed you, deeply, pushing you back against the bed. When you broke from the kiss you saw what ‘Sam’ had been busying himself with. He had gone and got your wash bag from the bathroom and had put a bottle of lube and some condoms on the night stand. Oh right, he knew what you knew, knew where they were, you thought. He had also organised the pillows at the top of the bed into a pile and settled against them, hand in his boxers, marred by a wet patch where he had leaked against the fabric, you noted, as he touched himself, his eyes locked on you. You crawled towards him, pulling his boxers down finally as he gave you a smirk that you made your insides clench.

Your breath caught in your throat as you saw it, hard and huge. ‘Dean’ was thicker and ‘Sam’ was longer but Jesus Christ, they were both beautiful. Thank God, for the Winchester genes, you thought as you pumped his shaft, moaning slightly at the delicious heft of him in your hand, before lowering yourself to lick along the underside of him, letting your lips rest against the velvet tip as you looked up at him, watching his lust blown eyes close down and the cocky look disappear from his face, replaced by his involuntary needy response to your mouth as you lowered it onto him. 

He moaned again. God, it was maybe the sexiest sound you’d ever heard, his wrecked moan. You hadn’t known he was so vocal but now you did, you wondered if you’d ever not hear the sounds he made you when you touched yourself again.

You worked your mouth up and down him, laving at him with your tongue as you did, his hand splaying his fingers through the hair on the back of your head as you used one hand to work his shaft under your lips and the other to caress against his balls. 

You felt ‘Dean’ settling behind you on the bed, his cock hard again and dragging through your folds. You opened your eyes, glancing at the stack of condoms untouched by the side of the bed.

“Don’t worry, baby.” ‘Sam’ said, “We aren’t like you. We don’t carry disease and we can’t make babies…those are for…well, you’ll see…”

You wondered what he meant but were distracted by the feel of ‘Dean’ notching at your entrance. 

“We have a quicker turnaround time too.” ‘Dean’ said, as he pushed his way into you, still so wet that he eased into you, all the way to the hilt, in one fluid motion, stretching you open as you moaned around ‘Sam’. You tried not to let how good ‘Dean’ felt distract you, but God, did he feel good.

He let out a low, rumbling groan of satisfaction behind you as he let himself feel how wet you were, how soft and warm and wet, before starting to move. He pushed himself slowly in and out, his firm grip on your hips holding you in place as you fucked ‘Sam’ with your mouth.

“Jesus, you are good at that…” ‘Sam’ muttered through his clenched teeth.

“Wait, til you feel her pussy.” ‘Dean’ grunted. 

The motion of ‘Dean’ behind you and your mouth moving up and down on ‘Sam’ seemed to build a quickening pace of its own momentum as you felt the tension in ‘Sam’s hands increase and his breathing get heavier. You opened your eyes, looking at the flexing muscles of his tight abdomen, sweat glistening across it, collecting in the delicious ‘V’ of the muscles that ran downwards. What were they called again? ‘Cum gutters’…such a coarse name for something that looked so fucking beautiful.

The moans he was making grew louder, mixing with the guttural grunts coming from ‘Dean’ to fill the air.

“Fuck, baby…you’re gonna make me come. Gonna make me come in that pretty little mouth of yours? Gonna drink me down like a good girl who can’t get enough?” He said, his voice sounding ragged and strained through his desperate breaths. “Fuckkk!” He said, his hips bucking upwards involuntarily as he came in your mouth, you swallowing it down just like he’d asked. 

‘Dean’ pushed to fill you up with his thick length one more time before pausing for a moment and pulling out. ‘Sam’ manhandling you to flip you over, pulling you back to lie against him, your back flush to his chest.

“Mmmm…you don’t mind me throwing you about a little do you?” He asked, quietly as he nuzzled against your neck. It sounded like a rhetorical question so you didn’t answer as ‘Dean’ leaned forward to kiss you. 

“That’s better.” He said, “Wanna see your face, see what I’m doin’ to you while I fuck you hard…though,” He said, that familiar smirk returning to his face, “…it was kind of nice looking down and seeing this fat, hard cock fucking into you, splitting you open….” He reached down, his head dipping to watch as he pushed his way back into you again.

You moaned out, feeling the drag of him as he ground against you, before he grabbed a stray pillow and settled it under your ass, pushing your legs apart as he settled into the new position, the change in angle making each thrust hit against that sweet spot inside of you. ‘Sam’ ran his hands over you as he kissed your neck, kneading your breasts and playing with them, pinching and rolling your nipples between the thick fingers on the hands that had always made your thoughts dirty anyway. The combination of ‘Dean’ fucking you as ‘Sam’ stroked your skin and your breasts, lavishing you with attention, your body so responsive to all the sensation, especially as ‘Dean’ started to play with your clit as he thrust…it was all so wonderfully perfectly overwhelming. You moaned and writhed under their hands, the pleasure almost too much to take as ‘Sam’ spoke soft but deep into your ear, his voice like velvet.

“You look so good. Better than I even dreamed…want me to hold you down a little?” He nuzzled against your neck again, kissing you hard, his huge hands still working against your breasts, kneading them hungrily as you felt him starting to get hard again against your back. You nodded against him, as he moved his hands to push slightly, holding you down just as he said, his large, strong hands firm against your chest as they applied their grounding pressure as ‘Dean’s thick cock continued to pound into you, the reaction to both of their combined actions making you feel slightly giddy.

‘Sam’ kept holding you, pushing against you for a while until he said “There’s something so hot about watching you getting fucked hard like this…mmm…” Then one of his hands slowly, but with purpose made its way down the trunk of your body, moving over your hip and cradling your left buttock before squeezing. “Such a sexy ass…such beautiful tits…I love how they bounce every time he fucks up into you…” His left hand was groping and grabbing across your breasts as you felt his other hand moving his fingers gently across the puckered skin of your other hole. Your body tensed.

“It’s OK…it’s OK, baby…I know you didn’t like this so much that other time you tried it but…that guy didn’t know what he was doing…didn’t know how to work you up and get you ready…didn’t know how to make you feel good…I know what I’m doing…will you let me try? Let me touch you here a little? I won’t push you to do anything you don’t want, OK? Promise…that’s what you like about me best, isn’t it? Big, strong, Sam…so sweet, so caring…but you know that underneath it all I could just fuck you into the mattress all hard and wild, like a fuckin’ animal? But still always so safe…” He kissed against your neck, his finger stroking in small circular motions around your entrance, the wetness still there from when his saliva had run down along your slit making it feel slick. You relaxed a little against his strong, broad chest, twisting to kiss him, feeling his hands leaving you momentarily to get the lube from the night stand and put some on his fingers before they went back to exactly what they were doing before. “You love that about me, don’t you? How I always make you feel safe? You’re safe now, sweetheart…relax, just say the word and we’ll stop anything you don’t like…just let us try and make you feel good…I’m the safety, right?” He purred softly.

“And I’m the danger, aren’t I?” ‘Dean’ said, gruffly, pulling the pillow away from under you as he lunged forward, kissing you hard and bruising against your lips. “It’s OK. You can have both. You can let yourself feel both.”

They twisted, working together as they seamlessly moved you into position, all of you on your sides, a writhing tangle of hot skin and reaching hands and hungry mouths, ‘Dean’ in front of you, lifting your leg over his hip so he could continue to move inside of you and ‘Sam’ behind you, running his finger around and gently in and out of your back entrance.

‘Dean’ leaned in to kiss you, surprisingly passionately and tenderly, as you moved one hand up to run through the thick velvet of his hair, the hot skin of his chest pushed tight against yours. Then ‘Sam’ lowered his head, kissing along your shoulder and up across your neck, talking in the low, sexy, deep voice of his as his fingers stroked and teased against you, feeling the way you moved back slightly, chasing his hand.

“Only if you want, only when you beg…” He whispered.

“Fuck…yeah…ok…please…please, please, please…Oh God…please…” You’d never really been into it before but as he pushed one finger gently into you, further than he had before, and moved it back and forth slowly before adding another. His fingers moved so skillfully, so teasingly, it was making you feel good. Both fingers stretching you, opening you, with practiced dexterity.

You reached a hand back to run through his hair, still furiously kissing ‘Dean’ as you pulled against ‘Sam’s hair, hearing the hiss and then low groan he made at the feeling before he pushed his head forward to steal your kiss from ‘Dean’. You lay there, twisted up amongst their bodies, feeling the touches and kisses, feeling ‘Dean’ grinding his way deep into you, his hand squeezing your ass cheek one minute and roughly pawing at your breast the next as ‘Sam’ scissored his nimble fingers in and out of you at a steadily increasing pace, feeling better than you would have imagined, rutting his cock, hard and straining again against your back. You kissed one then the other, hearing their heavy groans and sighs filling the air.

“You feel fuckin’ incredible.” ‘Dean’ said, his eyes closed as his face twisted in the acute intensity of his pleasure. “Fuck, sweetheart…your pussy is amazing. It’s so tight…so perfectly tight…and so wet…God…” He opened his eyes, the green of them so gorgeous as they connected with yours. You let yourself take in the sight of him, the sheer handsomeness of him, the lashes, the freckles, the freakin’ bone structure of him…he was so fucking beautiful, even more so as he looked lost in lust, sheathed so deep inside of you, each movement feeling delicious inside of you as you let out desperate moans. He was holding back, not letting himself move too fast, you could tell…waiting for you to beg him. “You look so fuckin’ beautiful right now, takin’ me so deep.”

You felt ‘Sam’ pull his fingers from you, surprising yourself with how much you missed them, as he reached for a condom, tearing the wrapping and rolling it over his huge, rock hard, cock. Then could feel him pushing against your puckered hole. “You ready, baby? Want to try?” He said as he kissed you along the side of your face. 

You moaned breathily as you nodded. You wanted it more than anything.

‘Dean’ slowed, up to the hilt inside of you, already making you feel so full, as ‘Sam’ pushed, slow but steady, groaning as he stretched you open, feeling the tightness of you around him. The rolling push seemed to go on for a while, he was so…big. You let out a breath as you tried to relax against the overwhelming feeling of having them both so deep inside of you. You’d never felt anything quite like it. You felt stuffed full, almost uncomfortably so. Almost.

“That’s it…oh fuck, yeah…you’re doing so good, sweetheart.” ‘Sam’ moaned into your ear before finally he was fully seated.

They started to move again, slowly at first, falling into a steady rhythm as you moaned out an unsteady, broken noise that you’d never heard yourself make before.

“How is it?” ‘Sam’ whispered, his voice sounding slightly strained itself. “Is it good?”

“Mmmmm” You nodded. “A little overwhelming. But good.”

He stroked his hand up and down your arm, almost tenderly, you were surprised to feel, before snaking his hand to reach between you and ‘Dean’ seeking out your clit.

“Oh God, that might be too much…” You whispered.

“Can’t have too much of a good thing…” ‘Sam’ said, nibbling against your ear lobe, as he began to stroke against you.

The steady pace the both of them rolled at, grew steadily faster, as one pushed deep, the other pulled back, and it felt…amazingly, unbelievably good

Between kisses, licks and bites they spoke, in the sexiest versions of the voices you knew so well, they spoke as your head moved between their hungry desperate mouths, kissing them one then the other, between their words.

“Fuck…look at you…the both of us so deep inside you, fucking you hard, “ ‘Sam’ said, underscoring his words with an especially hard thrust, “…and deep. Getting fucked hard in that wet, sweet pussy and this tight, gorgeous ass, letting us both fuck you so good, you’re so fucking beautiful…so perfect…feel so good….you know, he… **I** dreamed about this, thought about it so many times…in the shower, in my bed…alone and wondering how good it’d be to feel my cock in your mouth, your pussy, your ass…fuck…never thought I’d find out…and it’s even better…you’re even better…”

“Mmmm…he’s right…you feel so good…” ‘Dean’ moaned out in a way that let you know he was on the verge of coming again, you weren’t going to be that far behind him. You felt ‘Sam’, his fingers fondling against your clit, tense his arm across your body to hold you in place and slowly start to roll. The three of you eased, seamlessly, under his wordless guidance, so that ‘Dean’ lay under you and ‘Sam’ above, you sandwiched in between them and the rhythmical fluid flow of their thrusts.

‘Dean’s hand replaced ‘Sam’s on your clit allowing him to brace his weight on the mattress, though what you could feel of it as he held you in place between him and ‘Dean’ felt amazing. You were stacked, hot and heaving, your bodies pushing and grinding together, hot breaths and urgent searching mouths moving desperate and deliciously over each other. 

‘Sam’ leaned back slightly, arranging himself to take you from behind with a more powerful thrusting motion. You felt the tension of his bruising grip on your hips and occasionally how one of those large hands of his pulled back to bring itself down in a teasing slap against the fleshy globe of your ass cheek, not painfully but just enough to register, enough to dispel the tension that was clearly taking over him. You turned your head, briefly over your shoulder to watch his beautiful, taut, body as it flexed and thrust skillfully and his face twisted, clenched tight in his desperate grimace under his sweat damp hair. 

You turned your head back, ‘Dean’s ferocious kiss meeting your lips as you did, He opened his emerald eyes wide as they stared into yours. 

“Want me to move faster?” He asked.

“Yeah…” You said, nodding as you bit down on your lip.

“Beg me.” He said, a steely note laced through his voice.

“Please…fuck…please…I’m begging…need…you to…” You said, shocked at the need in your voice but pleased as he fucked up into you, faster, frenzied. 

“I’m gonna come, baby…” He groaned out, his voice urgent and ragged around erratic breaths, “Look at me…come with me…I can feel how tight you’re getting-”

“Fuck, me too…” came ‘Sam’s strained voice as you felt the powerful grip of his big hands on your hips tighten.

“Come with me…lemme see you let go for me…let me feel you come on my dick…baby, I need to feel it…fuck…need to…oh fuckkkk….” His hand still moved against you as ‘Sam’s thrusts got wilder; deep and unrestrained, almost feral and each one accompanied by an animalistic grunt. 

“Oh God…” You cried out feeling the feeling in you that had been building, tightening, ratcheting up to a crescendo of intensity started to break, detonating inside you with a charge that left you reeling.

“Fuck…Oh God, yes…fuck…” You heard ‘Sam’ cry out as he felt the ripples deep inside of you pulsating against him as your body lost all control, spiralling into delicious oblivion, thankfully pinioned in place by the two strong bodies that felt like the only things grounding you, the only things holding you together.

“Yeah…you feel so good coming on my dick…oh, fuck, Y/N….I can’t…I’m gonna come…” ‘Dean’ pushed his head back into the pillow as his body flexed with force of it, his eyes closing as his mouth opened to let out a long, savage groan that seemed ripped from the depths of him as his thrusts became wild and desperate.

The room was full of the sounds of broken wails and desperate sighs, a cacophony of unrestrained want and need breaking free against the sounds of hot, hard flesh smashing forcefully together.

He drew his hand from you, stroking both of his hands across your arms as you both gulped air down into your lungs. He pulled out of you and as he did, ‘Sam’ pulled out of you too, tearing the condom off himself before grabbing at you, manhandling your weak and boneless feeling body as he flipped you over, letting you settle against ‘Deans’ heaving body with his arms that ran over you, before pushing himself into your pussy, still seemingly riding out the waves of your powerful orgasm. 

“Oh God…your pussy feels amazing…holy fuck…so good…so tight….fuck…I can feel you…choking me so tight…” He cried out, his words strained as if each one took a huge effort to get out, his punishing pace either prolonging the waves of pleasure inside you or starting a whole new chain of them, you couldn’t be sure. It was like white hot, white noise. A blur of sensation and pleasure that was hard to make sense of anymore. 

You felt ‘Dean’s hands caressing you, his mouth wet and open as it moved across the skin of your neck and shoulder. You felt ‘Sam’ wildly fucking you as he leaned down to claim your mouth with his kiss before leaning back again, firmly lifting your ass up and keeping your legs pulled wide apart so he could feast his eyes on the sight before him as ‘Dean’s hands grabbed at your breasts, kneading them powerfully. You heard your sounds, the screams of pleasure that sounded like a desperate animal. You still felt like you were coming, how did you still feel like you were coming?

“Oh fuck…” ‘Sam’ wailed out, his eyes widening as he took in the shape of his huge, hard dick pushing against your belly from inside of you, he looked like the sight totally undid him.

One of ‘Dean’s hands moved down from your tits to almost tenderly stroke the skin there, ghosting over the intermittent bulge that formed with each of ‘Sam’s powerful thrusts.

“Fuck, Baby Girl…look at you…taking my brother’s big hard cock so well…doin’ so good…only ever seen that in porn…”

It was the last straw for ‘Sam’, pushing him over the edge as he surged violently one last time, letting go deep, deep inside of you with a deafening roar of exertion, his body convulsing against you as your screams matched his for volume as you finally felt yourself at the peak of your ecstatic freefall.

He collapsed on top of you, his weight thankfully distributed through his arms and legs against the mattress, his body wracked with the heaving gulps of air he forced down, draped over you towards one side, crushing you delightfully between him and ‘Dean’ who kissed against the side of your face, on the other.

You all lay there for a while, it taking a while to come down from your collective highs, for the frenetic energy created between the three of you to dispel itself. Somehow, slowly, gradually…things relaxed into something slightly more, though not completely like, normal. You felt the fog of your dozy blissed out state shift, surprised to still feel the occasional stroking graze against your skin, almost feeling tender or affectionate, or the feel of a stray kiss pushed lazily, absentmindedly against your skin. Perhaps, some remnant of humanity persisted amongst the boys misused DNA? Or it was some quirk of muscle memory, fusing together memories of physical intimacy and feelings of affection for you? Whatever, it wasn’t real, you reminded yourself. They weren’t your boys. They weren’t human, even. Oh shit. Right, there’d been a plan. Fuck, you’d totally forgotten about the plan.

A cell phone beeped out amongst the silence of the room, causing ‘Sam’ to leap up and retrieve it from his discarded jeans’ pocket.

You tried not to keep staring from ‘Sam’ to ‘Dean’. Tried not to somehow still be fascinated by the sight of them naked or try and commit the sight of their bodies to memory. You didn’t succeed but you tried.

“Ankeny, Iowa.” ‘Sam’ said to ‘Dean’. “Edgar says they’re there and it’s time for the next ‘performance’.”

‘Dean’ got up from the bed and started getting dressed. He paused, one leg in his jeans, staring at you. 

“Well…you better get dressed Princess…can’t take you along to a robbery naked.”

“Which is a definite shame….that was a fun way to spend a few hours.” ‘Sam’ said, watching you as you got up and got dressed.

“No way I could convince you to just…leave me here? Go on without me? Y’know…for old times sake…” You said, watching as ‘Sam’ huffed out a bitter laugh at your efforts.

“‘Fraid not…orders are orders, no matter how much fun that may have been. Though,” He said, tilting his head, as he looked away for a moment as if to check in with himself before looking back at you and continuing. “…I do feel slightly less inclined to wanna eat you…well, ‘eat you’ eat you not…y’know…” He did air quotes with his fingers, “‘Eat you.’” He said his eyes drifting to your belly, shaking his head as the image of him poking at it from inside clearly reformed in his mind. He turned and left the room.

“I, too, am less inclined to ‘eat you’…though you know…probably still will…but I’ll feel bad about it…maybe…a little…I don’t know…maybe not. It was fun though.” said ‘Dean’ ushering you out of the door.

A few hours later, you were in their pseudo Impala, handcuffed to the inside of the locked door. They’d been inside the police station for a while now and you were trying desperately to think about anything but what had happened, not wanting to face how much you’d enjoyed it or how stupid it had been to not have used the window of opportunity to try harder to get away. Snapshots of hot, sweaty, carnal images somehow kept flashing across your mind. You couldn’t believe the turn things had taken. Or how your insides clenched at the memories.

Suddenly, the car door was wrenched open. 

“Y/N? Thank God!” said Dean, or what looked like Dean, some version of him anyway, bent down to use his lockpick on the handcuffs, a breathless Sam running up to stop behind him.

“Are you OK?” Sam said, as the cuffs released your hands. “What did they do to you?”

“What? Nothing!” You said, sounding suspicious and weird, even to yourself.

“Um…OK. Good. We gotta go. Now!” said Dean, ushering you away from the car.

They filled you in on what had happened while you’d been ‘detained’ as you rested against the back seat of the family friendly rental car that was clearly distressing Dean with each passing mile.

“…yeah, this Frank sounds like quite a character.” You said, as you felt your stomach rumbling. You hadn’t eaten since before…well, for quite a while. “Hey…we got any snacks around here? I’m starving.”

“Yeah…there’s some pie in the bag back there…somewhere…” Dean said, briefly looking back over his shoulder to motion to the paper bag, resting against the cooler. “It’s only OK though…though, any pie’s better than no pie…hey…remember that time you made pie…at Bobby’s…mmmm…that was good…”

You smiled at him as you shifted a little uncomfortably in your seat, remembering what the other Dean had said about that day.

“Urgh! I think there’s still black goo on me…I really need to get to a motel and have a long, hot shower…though, of course…” He said, shifting around to flash you a friendly smile. “…you can go before me. I really don’t mind.”

“Um…thanks…that’s really nice of you.” You said, taking a deep breath as he turned back to face the front windshield and you stifled an awkward laugh in the darkness.

  
  



End file.
